


然後你走了進來⋯⋯

by sashach



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Blind Date, Chinese Translation, Drinking, Ex-Sex, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Long-Haired Bucky Barnes, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reconciliation, meet ugly
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 史蒂夫答應赴一場盲目約會，卻見前任男友巴奇現身。





	然後你走了進來⋯⋯

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/gifts).
  * A translation of [And then you walked in...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676488) by [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87). 

史蒂夫已經坐在餐廳的沙發小包廂內，等待他盲目約會的對象到來。

答應參加盲目約會並不是他通常會做的事，但他已經單身一年多了，所以他想：有何不可呢？

他看著菜單，目光掃過晚餐選項，卻沒有真正的看進心裡。他在桌子底下抖著膝蓋，希望約會的對象不會遲到，抑或更糟糕：根本沒出現。

這時，其中一名服務生走了過來，說道：「這就是您的桌子，先生。」

「謝謝你。」一把熟悉的聲音答道。

_巴奇？_

史蒂夫從菜單抬起頭，驚訝發現坐在他對面的別無他人，正是巴奇・巴恩斯。

巴奇一抬眼，目光與史蒂夫對視，表情也轉為驚訝。

「呃。」史蒂夫說道，啞口無言。

「喔，太好了。」巴奇說道。「讓我猜猜看。娜塔莎？」

「娜塔莎。」史蒂夫苦笑確認道。「我想她並不知道⋯⋯」_我們曾經約會過_，懸在他們之間的空氣中。

巴奇的表情慍怒。「你真的這樣想？」

「反正，我們人都在這裡了。」史蒂夫安撫道，並且示意已經擺在桌上的一瓶酒。「喝一杯吧。」

「我很需要。」巴奇咕噥道，拿起一個空酒杯。史蒂夫替巴奇倒了一大杯，後者仔細觀察。「你什麼時候開始喝紅酒的？」他問。

史蒂夫聳肩，也替自己倒了一杯。「想做些改變。」

「嗯嗯。」巴奇喝了一口，從杯緣瞄他。「鬍子也是改變的一部分嗎？」

「我也可以問你同樣的問題。」史蒂夫對巴奇微笑答道。

「這是鬍渣。」巴奇說道。「算不上是鬍子。」

「好吧。」史蒂夫看著巴奇說。他的頭髮長了。長度及肩的那種，可以梳成半個髮髻。史蒂夫情不自禁咧著嘴笑。

巴奇瞇眼看他。「幹嘛？」

「沒什麼。」史蒂夫說道。「你這樣很好看，如此而已。」

這句話讓巴奇挑起一道眉毛。

史蒂夫輕聲一笑。「抱歉。好吧，我知道這樣有些尷尬，可是我們可以休戰和解吧？我們過去曾經是朋友。」

巴奇這次挑起兩道眉毛，慢慢喝了一口酒。「好吧。」他嘆道。「如果是你請客的話。」

史蒂夫點點頭。「我請客。」

這似乎對巴奇起了安撫作用，他向史蒂夫示意自己的酒杯。「那就斟滿啊。」

快速吃了晚餐，他們移駕到吧檯去。巴奇點了波本酒，史蒂夫則點了啤酒。

「你不能把啤酒跟紅酒混著喝。」巴奇責備他，替史蒂夫點了一杯波本酒。

「我倒看不出紅酒跟威士忌混有什麼好的。」史蒂夫在酒擺在他面前的時候說道。

「相信我，非常好。」巴奇啜飲一口波本酒，面露微笑。

他顯然有點茫了，但史蒂夫也是。不想破壞氣氛，史蒂夫舉杯敬酒。

「祝你健康。」他說道，等著巴奇也舉起酒杯。

巴奇嗯了一聲，與史蒂夫碰杯。「希望世界和平。」他說。

「喔，卻不希望我健康？」史蒂夫取笑道。

巴奇聳聳肩，將剩下的波本酒一飲而盡。「我看你挺好的。」

「這樣啊，謝啦。」史蒂夫也乾了他的波本酒，卻未如巴奇那般熟練。他從來就不太喝酒。他將空酒杯放在吧檯上，微微咳嗽。當他抬眼的時候，發現巴奇正在看著他，然後撇開目光。

巴奇向調酒師揮揮手。「再兩杯，謝謝。還有一杯水，給這個蠢蛋。」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑。「謝謝。」

他們又多點了一些酒，史蒂夫則先喝他的水。

「好點嗎？巴奇問。史蒂夫點點頭。「那就好。」他說道。「我可不想解釋你為什麼來盲目約會還被嗆到。大家都會怪我的。」史蒂夫又放聲大笑。「不會啦，他們才不會。」

「他們當然會。」巴奇不耐煩地翻眼。「你的朋友從來都不喜歡我。」

史蒂夫輕嘆一聲。「這個嘛⋯⋯也許有一、兩個。並不表示我贊同他們，小巴。我的意思是，我現在甚至不跟同樣的人做朋友了。」

巴奇詫異地看著他。「你跟誰做朋友？」

「誒⋯⋯」史蒂夫偏著頭。「我和東尼沒有那麼親近，所以我跟他的朋友也不算是朋友⋯⋯你知道是怎樣的。」

巴奇輕吐一口氣。「我當然知道。」

「你呢？」史蒂夫問道。「還是同一群朋友嗎？我根本無從知曉，因為你在臉書上把我封鎖了。」

巴奇得意微笑。「沒錯。」

「就這樣？只是一句『沒錯』？」

「沒錯。」巴奇說道，喝了一口酒。

史蒂夫翻了個白眼。「好吧，你就繼續當個渾球吧。」

「謝謝你，我會的。」

他們放聲大笑，史蒂夫用手肘蹭了蹭巴奇的側身，巴奇也以同樣方式回敬他。史蒂夫坐得更靠近一些，巴奇並沒有移開。

「你看起來好文青。」史蒂夫取笑道，伸手觸摸巴奇一撮長髮。

「是誰蓄了文青鬍子，穿了文青襯衫？」

「哇喔。」史蒂夫低頭看了看他的襯衫。對他而言，看來蠻正常的。「這件當時打折，而且很合身，我只在乎這些。」

「嗯。」巴奇仔細看著史蒂夫的上衣，目光大約停留在史蒂夫的胸膛。史蒂夫於是以一點也不含蓄地收縮胸肌，巴奇立刻哈哈大笑。「你這傻子。」他笑罵道，伸手去摸史蒂夫的手臂。「還是離不開健身房齁？」

「我才沒離不開健身房。」史蒂夫回答，但他彎起手臂，為巴奇用力收緊。

「嗯，當然沒有。」巴奇小聲說道，手指捏了捏史蒂夫的二頭肌。「我的老天爺，史蒂夫。你好大隻。」

「我現在可以抖動我的胸肌。」史蒂夫驕傲地說。

巴奇仰頭大笑，隨即用手遮住嘴巴，羞紅的臉叫人迷醉。「騙人。」他責備道。

「是真的。」史蒂夫堅持道。「我在我的 Instagram 放了一支影片。我秀給你看。」

「去你的 Instagram。」巴奇說。「現在就給我看。」

史蒂夫驚訝地看著他，然後咧嘴燦笑。「好。」他東瞄西瞄，留意調酒師，但對方正在吧檯的另一側。史蒂夫迅速解開襯衫鈕扣，拉開後抖動胸肌給巴奇看。

巴奇大聲嚎笑，差點兒從高腳椅摔下來。調酒師注意到了，請他們兩人離開，他們於是便走了。

史蒂夫問巴奇要不要跟他一起回家，允諾為他表演抖動胸肌。

巴奇說好。

**Author's Note:**

> （加碼）
> 
> 第二天早上。
> 
> 「我的天，史蒂夫。」巴奇用手遮住臉哀歎道。「我不敢相信我們竟然一起睡了。」
> 
> 史蒂夫躺在他在床上的一邊，對巴奇得意地笑。「這表示你會在臉書上解除封鎖我囉？」
> 
> 「不是。」巴奇說道，可是史蒂夫在被子底下搔他癢，把他惹得咯咯笑。「好啦，好啦！也許⋯⋯」


End file.
